Day by Day
by Trinityblade
Summary: Scully and William go to live with Mulder in hiding. They attempt to lead a slightly normal life while fighting the colonization. Rated for language and later chapters. Reviews appreciated.
1. Letter

Mulder,

I am afraid for you. For the last nine years I have been by your side every day, and now, I can't be there to protect you. I know that you left for William's safety, and for mine, but I need to see you. I need to know that you are okay. I need to feel you for myself. William is growing so fast. I want you to see him. He need's his daddy, Mulder. He misses you. I sent in my letter of resignation today. I know what you would say, Mulder, but I have to be with you. We need you. The lone gunmen have sent all of our accounts to a different bank under pseudonyms. George and Katherine Hale. I'm ready to take you up on your proposal. As soon as I arrive I have arranged for Skinner to marry us. Yes, he is licensed to do that. Not to mention the fact that he is the only person who knows where you are other than the Gunmen. John and Monica, along with the Gunmen are taking care of wiping our existence as Mulder and Scully out of all databases. We will only be Mulder and Scully to those dearest to us. Skinner is going to have two marriage licenses. One for Fox and Dana Mulder, and one for George and Katherine Hale. The later will be released to the government of course. A chance for a new life Mulder. No doubt you will worry about us coming to be with you, but I think that we are by far safer together than apart. We always have been. We will arrive, that is Skinner, William, and I, on Saturday around 4 P.M. I can't wait.

All my Love,

S

Oh okay, so Scully and William are coming on Saturday and right after they arrive, I'll be a married man. WHAT?!?!?! Okay... breathe Mulder....breathe. She's a smart woman... way smarter than me. She knows what she's doing. Well at least I won't be half insane anymore missing her and Will. She'll be my wife... How long exactly have I waited for that? All of my life I think. And together we can raise our son. I wonder if he's taken his first steps yet... No, he's only three and a half months old. So he won't be walking or talking yet... Maybe crawling. I can just see the little guy slowly making his unsteady way across the carpeted floor in our new house. Who am I kidding? Yeah, I have the money for a house, but we can't possibly stay in one place for very long...Not until the Colonists and all of their plans have been destroyed. That's not the kind of life that my wife and son deserve. Why is Scully doing this? She could just leave and take Will and marry some rich doctor, and live in a nice house with a white picket fence, and maybe even have a dog or two... Wait Mulder...Stop right there... You know why she won't do that. It's because she loves you. She trusts you with her life. Hell man, she bore your child. Our precious baby boy, our miracle. I remember when she came in that day, thinking her chances at ever becoming a mother were gone, and I remember saying to her "Never Give up on a miracle 


	2. author's note

Authors Note:

Hello all. Thank you for reading the first chapter of Day By Day. I would like to apologize for the mess up's in the first chapter where the apostrophes are supposed to be, there are funny characters. I typed it in a different font when I was writing it. It will not happen again. Bear with me folks. New Chapter should be up soon.

Trinityblade


	3. Packing

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put this in the first chapter, but I don't own Mulder, Scully, William...etc. I just like to mess around with them ;). REVIEWS PLEASE!! New chapter will be up tomorrow evening.**

**William can tell that something is going on. He keeps fidgeting and clapping. I think maybe the grin on his face is because he knows where we're going, and not because he's got gas. Well that would be a first. **

**I am so happy that we are going to be with Mulder again, but it is going to be hard to leave everyone we love behind. John and Monica are playing with Will while I pack, acting like Will and I aren't leaving in a couple of hours not to return until who knows when...maybe never.**

**The gunmen have already switched the accounts over, and wiped our names out of the Government Database. It's weird thinking that to the rest of the world, Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, and William Mulder no longer exist. **

**I'm packing the necessities into my small overnight bag: some of Will's clothes and toys, his diapers and formula, and his little basketball that says 'daddy's boy'. **

**I'm not taking much of my own stuff. Mulder contacted Skinner and told him for me to pack only a few things, that we would buy me all new clothes and things once we arrived.**

**So all I pack for myself is the nightgown Mulder bought me about a week after William was born, a couple of clean bra's and panties, and Mulder's knicks t-shirt and sweat pants that he left here.**

**I sleep in them often, so I feel I can feel close to him. The only other thing I put in the bag is my photo album.**

**In the front are my family photos, and after those, the various pictures of Mulder and I off duty over the past nine years, and finally, the pictures of Mulder, William, and I.**

**I take a moment to look at these, remembering every one like it was yesterday. We had such a brief time as a family. Yes, I think it's time for us to be a family again, even if it means leaving everyone else behind. Mulder, and our son are the most important things in my life.**

**So with my new resolve, I walk out of my bedroom for the last time, taking a moment to glance at everything, remembering all of the places where Mulder comforted me, where we made love, where William would lay between us and gurgle. A new life. That's what I have waiting for me.**


	4. Getting ready

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own them, so don't get pissy. LUV YA'll! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**Two hours to go... two hours. I am not entirely sure what I should do. I've spent the last four days thinking, pacing around the cabin, cleaning, changing sheets, doing laundry, getting fresh flowers, oh yeah and I converted the second bedroom into a nursery. **

**Call me extravagant, I know we won't be here long, but I wanted my son to feel at home when he got here. **

**I painted the room pale green, and I put the cutest little alien bored around the center of the room. **

**I bought him a new little black crib, which matches the alien border, and I got this really nifty little mobile that has stars, and planets, and UFO's on it. The bedding is a mixture of black sheets and a pale green comforter. Who knew Spooky Mulder could be a decorator?!**

**I remember Scully saying, right before William was born, that if we ever moved, she thought it would be cute to give William an alien based nursery. **

**I haven't made it scary, by any means. Wouldn't want my baby to have nightmares like his old man. No. Soft colors, and cute, non evil looking little aliens, not to mention the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling make for a comfy little nursery. **

**I am rather proud of myself. I even went so far as to buy him some new toys. Will is going to be one very spoiled little boy, as if Scully doesn't spoil him enough for the both of us. **

**Well, what can I say, he's our little miracle, and we don't know if we'll ever have another, so we have to take advantage of it while we've got it. As far as my room goes, it's no longer messy and disgusting. **

**First of all it's clean, which, in itself is a conundrum, and second, I painted it a pale yellow, one of Scully's favorite colors, and got a new bedspread with some silk sheets. **

**I put candles, vanilla scented, and roses about the room. This cabin is now a far cry from the shape it was in when I got it. The sofas are cleaned, the furniture dusted, and the kitchen spotless. **

**Wow. Amazing what you can do with a little motivation. I want my family to be comfortable. I can only hope that Scully likes what she sees.**

**Aha! I know what I can do. I'll take a shower, shave, change into some clean clothes, nice ones of course considering I'll be getting married when they arrive, and maybe even smear on a little cologne. Scully's favorite, aqua di gio. She always was an Armani loving little lady. Okay, off to the shower.**

**What I see when I step out is a completely different person from what I saw when I stepped in. I'm now clean shaven, and hell, I look happy. That right there is enough to make me not recognize the man in the mirror. **

**Alright let's see... one hour to go. I'll go spend some time lighting the candles and getting dressed. **

**One hour can seem like eternity when the only thing in the world that you want lays on the other side of that hour.**


End file.
